


Mother Swan(s)

by Arlana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A series of one shots, Can be shippy if you squint?, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not a lot. But a couple times at least, Semi Swears, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, They love their team, one shots, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Wherein the Shiratorizawa Boy's Volleyball Club is blessedly cared for by two of their favourite members.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Oohira Reon, Kawanishi Taichi & Semi Eita, Oohira Reon & Everyone, Oohira Reon & Semi Eita, Oohira Reon & Soekawa Jin, Oohira Reon & Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita & Everyone, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 214





	1. Kawanishi Taichi

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent because I wanted to write Reon and Semi showing their love and care in various ways to their teammates because I'm a sucker for that stuff and didn't know how else to write a fic where I can also subtly explore everyone's love languages.
> 
> Also,,,please appreciate the title reference.

**I**

The hard, resounding, _slap_ of leather meeting flesh causes Kawanishi to flinch, the sting burning as his fingers throb in protest. The repeated abuse has made them stronger, but one never really does get used to the raw power of Ushijima Wakatoshi.

He and Tendou fail to completely block out the spike and by the time he lands and is able to turn around it seems like the ball had been unsaveable. Soekawa laid sprawled on the floor, arm extended in an obvious attempt at a dive, the ball laying almost innocently a meter away.

The practice set ends and Kawanishi couldn't thank the stars enough. Their team all break for some water as the next rotation trots onto the court, making their attempt at beating Ushijima's side.

Kawanishi watches curiously as Semi approaches Tendou with a fresh roll of tape in hand. The blond wordlessly takes a hand as the blocker uses the other to drink out of a water bottle, unfazed by the sudden contact and accosting of his hand. With practiced motions Semi gingerly unwraps the old taping, setting them aside. Deft fingers work to carefully apply new material on each digit, precisely ripping off the ends and securing them. He makes quick work of the hand and reaches for Tendou's other, repeating the act with the same care. He even double checks the taping when Tendou loudly thanks him.

Semi turns to him next.

“Let me see your hands.” Semi says, leveling a hard stare at him, despite having to look up to meet his eyes.

Kawanishi raises an eyebrow.

“Your hands, Kawanishi.”

“Why do you need to see it Semi-san?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Semi raises the roll of tape up, waving it around, “Your fingers need to be tapped. Now, give me your hands Taichi.” His tone left no room for arguments and with their break soon coming to an end Kawanishi begrudgingly extends a hand.

He doesn't expect Semi's hands to be as soft as they were, don't get him wrong, they were still pretty calloused and beat up, but, the skin was by far softer than his own. There was no dry cracked pads or skin to be felt, in fact they felt like someone’s who dutifully applied hand-cream regularly. He supposed that unlike most of the team it seemed like Semi actually cared enough to take care of his hands beyond just not breaking them.

Semi cups Kawanishi’s hand almost tenderly, working slowly, methodically unwrapping the tape and putting it in his growing pile. He silently peels a strip and delicately begins applying. Fingers working precisely to keep the tape on as he tapes the fingers vertically and secures it all tightly by winding the roll around. Unconsciously, Kawanishi brings his other hand up as Semi finishes on the first, marvelling at how efficiently the other could tape. There was just enough give to allow him some flexibility but still stiff enough to keep his finger stable and give some strength during blocks.

“How does it feel? Too loose? Too tight?” Semi asks.

“It feels good.” Perfect, actually. Semi had somehow managed to wrap his fingers exactly in the way Kawanishi liked, but better.

“Good. C'mon the other team just finished so we're back on.”

After that, Kawanishi no longer questions it when Semi approaches him during breaks and time outs (both in practice and official matches) to check his fingers and fuss over them.


	2. Yamagata Hayato

**II**

It was the first Saturday of the month, meaning that Hayato was due for a trim to keep his undercut from getting shaggy. Though he could take the time to leave campus and go get a cut, it simply dug too much into his scarce free time for Hayato to do so. Besides, he had a perfectly good (and free) alternative on campus.

After morning practice and breakfast Hayato makes his way down a floor of his dorm, heavily decorated doors with name tags and room numbers passing by in a blur until an all too familiar (three years is a long time to be coming to the same room after all) one comes into sight. On the golden plaque the number 403 was etched. Spiraling fake vines with tiny leaves and flowers reach up from the bottom of the door before curling around two flying birds, Reon's and Semi's names carefully written in the body of each.

 _Reon must’ve done that recently._ He thinks, raising a hand to give the door a few taps. Within moments he hears shuffling from the other side and the entrance is opened. Semi dressed in lounge clothes greets him before stepping aside to welcome him into the room, looking like he had been disturbed from his usual cat nap.

“I almost forgot that you were coming. Reon's in the bathroom setting up.” Semi says, laying back down on his bed, wrapping himself around the body pillow they had gifted him last year.

“Looks like I came at a bad time for you.” Hayato comments, watching in amusement as his friend and teammate curls up even further into the blankets, looking more and more like a round lump than a human.

“Not at all, I should be getting up to be productive anywaaaays –,” The rest of the sentence turns into a garbled mess as a yawn escapes Semi. Who looked ready to doze and return to dreamland.

“You're free to come in.” Reon beckons as he pokes his head out from the joined bathroom, comb in hand and making a 'come hither' motion.

“Sweet. You're literally the only one on this team I trust enough with a razor near to my neck.” Hayato says, not at all trying to be quiet, as he settles down on a stool. He doesn’t quite know where Reon gets the stool since it wasn't a fixture in their dorm room and only appeared on haircut days, but Hayato isn't keen on asking either. It always seemed like Reon had an uncanny ability to make objects appear at will.

“I heard that!” Semi calls from inside the room.

Reon laughs behind him as he shuffles through the little case, “I’m sure that there has to be at least a couple others that you'd be willing to go to if I couldn't. Eita knows how to do hair.”

“Thank you, at least _someone_ appreciates me.”

Hayato snorts that the obvious undercurrent of a pout mixed with sleep in Semi's voice.

“You're only offended because I’m cutting into nap time, and I didn't say you couldn't! I’m just saying that you next to my neck with a sharp object is not ideal. ‘sides, if I needed a colouring you know I’d come to you first.”

“Wakatoshi is trustworthy.” Reon interjects before Semi can reply, coming up behind Hayato with a spray bottle and electric razor in hand. He trades the razor for a different comb sitting on the counter as he begins liberally spritzing the back of his head.

“Yeah, except he'd probably take 3 hours because he didn't like how he razored off the first bit.”

A switch is flipped and the echoing buzz of the razor effectively drowns out any outside noise.

“Jin?”

“No thanks, the guy looks like he might be too scared to even start. It's either you or the barber. No one else touches this hair.” Hayato declares with a resounding finality, he doesn't miss Reon's smile in the mirror as he sets to work. Slow methodical strokes upwards grazing just close enough to skin for a clean cut.

Shoulders sagging and eyes slipping close, Hayato is easily lulled into a state of calm as he listens to the buzzing and Reon's faint humming. Oddly reminded of spring fields on a sunny day.


	3. Shirabu Kenjirou

**III**

Shirabu's family cat dies two weeks into the new trimester.

He gets the news during lunch and doesn't join his teammates in the cafeteria like he usually does. Instead, he finds a secluded corner in one of the buildings and calls home. He spends nearly an hour speaking with his sister and parents, when the bell rings sometime later he reluctantly hangs up and returns to class. Sitting on his desk was his lunch, untouched and unappetizing. He puts it all away and resumes attention on the lesson at hand.

He can have time to mourn later.

Practice passes by in a blur and Shirabu only mentions the news in passing during a water break. He brushes aside the team's comments and condolences and puts all of his focus on his sets and drills. Ball after ball he sets them high and without a tremor of hesitation, his apathetic mask firmly in place.

Practice comes to an end uneventfully and no one tries to bring up his dead cat. Goshiki looked constipated the rest of practice, obviously wanting to talk, but Shirabu doesn't give him the chance and ducks out of the gym as soon as they are released.

He finds an empty bench in one of the buildings on the South side of campus, behind a staircase landing and away from the main bustle and potential prying eyes. Gazing out from the windows he could see student meandering around, no doubt making their way toward the North side where the dorms were.

Approaching footsteps alert him to someone and he hopes that they are just passing by.

Semi comes into view.

The two stare at each other for a moment and then—

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Semi says, tone neutral, void of any forced empathy or pity.

Shirabu doesn't reply, he keeps his gaze on the outside world, staring unfocused out into the courtyard, where students were gathered studying and hanging out.

“I'm not gonna give you some sappy saying like, _‘it's gonna be alright'_ , or _‘she lived a good life’_ , or the really dumb, _‘you were a great owner’_. You know why?”

 _Because you're an ass?_ Shirabu wants to say.

“Because it doesn’t mean shit when you're hurting. You loved her and if I told you any of that I wouldn't be honoring your pain. So yeah it sounds terrible, but you're better off crying and processing than denying. I wouldn't be doing you any favors by sugar coating it. So, I’m gonna stay here until you're done with this and we can talk. Or not. And if you really don't want that, you're free to tell me off. Whatever you want.” Semi takes a seat next to him on the bench, pulls out his phone, and begins doing whatever it is he does. The two sit in silence as Shirabu mulls over the other's words. He sincerely considers telling the other to beat it, but, the silent mostly unobtrusive company was also nice.

Semi was rough around the edges most days and horribly abrasive on his bad ones. Their relationship was rocky at best, Semi's pride still wounded from having his position taken, but, when it really counted Semi was willing to offer a truce.

Perhaps it was his normal rough edges that proved to disarm Shirabu. Semi was not one to go out of his way to offer just hollow and obligatory words of condolence. No one could force him to say things he didn't want to, and certainly no one could make Semi seek him out for whatever reason. Semi was not one to be bossed around so easily, therefore the possibility of him being the team's chosen sacrifice to bother him was nonexistent.

The only explanation? Semi was there and sitting beside him willingly, just enough distance in between to allow Shirabu his own space but close enough that his presence could not be dismissed.

On one hand he got on every last one of Shirabu's nerves, but, on the other one Shirabu found him to be the only person he found even to be even mildly tolerable in that moment. Shirabu could trust Semi to be brutally honest with him, treating him like he always has, without the filter of pity over their interactions. He wasn’t making an attempt to carefully trudge around the topic or console him, he was giving him the power to decide where the boundaries were and what he needed from Semi.

“Thank you.”

“Sure.”

The two sit for a while, watching the sun set over their campus through windows and if Shirabu finally shed tears when the light of the sun disappeared, well, that was between him and Semi.


	4. Goshiki Tsutomu

**IV**

Goshiki—being the growing boy and future team ace that he was—more often than not consumed far more food than one could think was humanly possible. His days often consisted of: breakfast, lunch, pre- AND post-practice snack, dinner, dinner round 2, and finally a light night snack.

(He's even coming close to rivaling Ushijima-san and Yamagata-san in terms of volume of food consumed per capita of body mass during meals.)

Unsurprisingly, that also meant that he was in a state of near hunger most of the time. The team has gotten use to the sheer amount of food that always accompanies Goshiki, the loose wrappers and crunching of plastic a common sound wherever he went. Tendou even made a game out of guessing the variety of brands and types of snacks being carried in his bag on any given day.

Class time was difficult since Goshiki's teachers didn't allow for snacking since it proved to be too noisy and distracting to other students. Thus, he had quickly learned to sneak a few bites in between class changes to keep his ever-demanding stomach somewhat compliant until lunch time. He'd cut it close a few times, almost getting caught when he was getting a little too daring, but his teachers hardly pushed the subject aside from a pointed look.

However, away games were the absolute worst. Long rides to and from matches meant that not only did Goshiki have to remain still on a rather cramped bus but that he also would have to pack enough snacks to last him through the trip. Which was a whole host of problems considering that match lengths were inconsistent at best.

His first one had been disastrous, having made the mistake of eating all of his food on the way to the match, and thus left with nothing but empty bags and wrappers. Having resigned himself to a long drive back Goshiki claims a seat in the middle of the bus, setting his things by his feet and sinking into the cushions. He wonders briefly if he could simply nap through it, though the growling in his stomach might prove to be difficult to ignore.

Goshiki releases a heavy sigh and makes a note to pack more smartly next time before shutting his eyes and attempting to focus on something else. The bus rumbles to life and he begins counting down the minutes until their arrival.

He listens to the idle chatter of his teammates, catching snippets here and there, and a couple pair of footsteps walking through the aisle. One pair in particular grows closer and closer and he assumes they're just passing by, until he feels another body sliding into the seat beside him. Goshiki turns to acknowledge the other person and sees a couple conbini onigiris held out to him with a soft, encouraging smile.

And in that moment Goshiki swore that Ohira Reon was an actual heaven-sent angel. He looks at the other with wide eyes, half expecting him to have donned a halo and sprout wings any moment.

“Ohira-san…THANK YOU.” He takes the proffered food with hesitant hands, still in reverence of the kindness of the spiker. He isn't sure if the feeling in his stomach was just from the gnawing hunger, but it wasn’t quite like butterflies either.

Oh well, it wasn't that important.

“It's no problem. We won’t be back on campus for a while and a long ride without snacks isn't all that fun is it?”

Goshiki could only nod in agreement, half processing what was said as he takes his first bite and is transported directly to a land of bliss.

“There's more in my bag if you’d like some, I also brought along other things as well if you'd prefer those.” Reon offers watching with a mix of amusement and affection as Goshiki happily chews on the little rice balls, looking as if he had been offered edible gold.

“Aren't—aren’t you gonna have any?” Goshiki says once he swallows the last chunk of rice, finishing off the first onigiri before unwrapping the second.

“I mostly brought them along in case anyone else got hungry. Eita is handing some to Hayato and Wakatoshi back there, and no one else seems to want anything else. It'd be a waste if no one ate them since there’s really no space in our room for it.”

“Really?”

“Really. Long drives after games makes everyone a little irritable from hunger. Our first year, Satori and Eita got into a little scuffle in the back and coach made us all run laps, so now I bring food to keep everyone happy and hopefully out of trouble. Satori can't annoy Eita if his mouth is full.” Reon whispers the last part conspiratorially, as if entrusting Goshiki with a secret, eyes glinting with amusement.

The two spend the rest of the ride chatting and getting to know each other better. Goshiki spends the majority of the time talking about volleyball related things as Reon attentively listens, passing more food into his hands whenever he finds them empty.

Goshiki eventually does learn that Reon's favorite food is mackerel cooked in miso, he has 2 younger sisters, that he and Semi have known each other since childhood, and that his least favourite subject in school was chemistry.

Since that fateful day, Goshiki has gotten much better at packing his snacks, opting for more filling prepackaged items that take up less space and learning how to properly pace himself so he doesn't consume it all too quickly. However, Reon continues to pack plenty of extra and, well, Goshiki was raised properly and always accepts what he is offered, lest he be thought of as rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who did play a couple different sports and had her fair share of away games, let me tell you that if there weren't snacks and liquids in your duffle you were doing sports wrong. 
> 
> Sometimes it took us like 2 hours to go to away games and since volleyball matches are determined by points and not a time limit a game could be anywhere from 45 minutes to 2 hours. Snacks were always a must since we always left right as school ended so no one had time to get actual food.


	5. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**V**

“Take it off, Wakatoshi. Or I’ll do it for you.” Semi's voice could have cut stone, and Ushijima doesn't doubt for a second that the other would absolutely wrangle the shirt off him. He has seen the way Semi treats Tendou when the other doesn’t do as he says. Semi was certainly not one to be trifled with when he demands something of you.

Meeting the other's eyes Ushijima sees a glint of something he could only describe as dangerous those brown eyes. Despite being larger overall he knows when to pick his battles, and he would not win this one. Not in this lifetime.

Ushijima wordlessly gives in and strips off his shirt, wincing slightly. His movements are stiff as he sets the article aside and looks at Semi, who only leveled an accusatory stare back.

“Sit down and let me work.”

Ushijima complies, settling down, his back to the other. He feels familiar hands settle on his shoulder and neck, a welcoming warmth seeping into him as feather like touches smoothed across the skin lightly prodding areas, soothing him into a relaxed state—

—thumbs pressed hard into the flesh. The sudden pressure makes him hiss and Semi huffs out something that sounded awfully close to _‘I knew it’_.

If he didn't know better, Ushijima would have thought that Semi was using him to take out some excess aggression. The pressure teetered on almost painful and once gentle rubbing motions in the afflicted areas only grew harder and harder as Semi worked out small knots.

“Your shoulder and neck have been bothering you again. You're too stiff.” The words could have been mistaken as a casual comment; however, Ushijima knew better, he has heard that tone before and it never spelled good things for anyone on the receiving end. There was the slightest hint of irritability with an edge of challenge mixed in, making Ushijima increasingly aware of the fine line he was now treading.

One misstep or wrong comment and Semi would undoubtedly unleash proverbial hell upon him.

Fight or flight instincts would have him believe that attempts at diffusing or redirecting the inevitable conversation might be best. However, he has known the other for years now and if there was anything that experience has taught him, it is that such attempts would only provoke Semi further.

“Yes. It started earlier this week.” Given that it was only Wednesday Ushijima might make it through with minimal reprimands involved. He braces himself for what was to come, the raised voice he can already hear in the back of his mind.

However, his words were not met with an answer, instead Semi remained rather impassive as he continued, only speaking to make comments that sounded more like scolds than observations. All of which in an unsettlingly calm and cool tone, highly unlike the other's usual behaviour. Ushijima stays silent throughout, allowing the other to focus on his self-assigned task.

Semi works efficiently without sacrificing any necessary gentleness or care and pinpoints major areas of pain with an astonishing accuracy. By the time he is done the aches and stiffness have temporarily melted away, replaced with a soreness he didn't quite mind.

“Don't move, I’m going to slap on some salonpas.” The threatening edge was gone, replaced with exasperation and a tinge of concern. A patch is placed over the junction of his neck and shoulder, the familiar warm scent permeates his nostrils as Semi smooths his hands over the area one last time.

“You're going to go see someone about that tomorrow.” He says. It wasn't a suggestion.

Ushijima gives a nod of affirmation as Semi hands him his discarded shirt, “Thank you.”

Despite what others may think Semi cared deeply for everyone—regardless of any misgivings in his personal relationships. Semi wasn't particularly good with words and more often than not he could come across as combative and coarse (if he were better Ushijima was sure he could get along with Shirabu more). Perhaps that is why they got along so well; they could understand one another without the necessity of words that could be misconstrued, and they trusted each other enough not to take offense to anything that would sound insulting to outsiders.

“You ready?” Semi says shifting his bag higher on his shoulder.

Ushijima nods and grabs his own bag, leading the way out of the locker room. Ushijima briefly wonders if there is anything he can do in return for his setter's diligent care.


	6. Soekawa Jin

**VI**

Jin was suppose to have everything under control. Keyword being _suppose_. The beginning of a new academic year meant new recruits and tryouts, and as newly minted vice-captain he had been put in charge of an all 1st year special day of training.

Affectionately (or not, it depended on who was being asked) also known as weeding day.

The training day was a long-established tradition of Shiratorizawa, going back decades since the school's rise as a sports powerhouse. While many students were accepted through sports scholarships, not all were, and tryouts were still held for potential first years who had flown under the radar.

While not many students who weren't attending the school on sports scholarships usually made the teams, some do. The most notable of recent years was their own Shirabu, making the long-standing tradition of finding potential gems in the rough a standard practice.

The first half of training passed by easily enough, ice-breakers during drills had gone smoothly and all potential recruits seemed to get along well enough. Lunch passed by uneventfully and Jin believed that the last half would pass by just as uneventfully.

He was wrong.

When it came time to scrimmage all hell had broken loose. Two first years get into a minor scuffle over something Jin wasn't able to catch, he tries to reason with them but his words go unheard and before long the scuffle devolves into a punch being thrown. The two boys had to be pulled apart and Coach Washijou finally steps in. He orders all the new potential recruits to begin punishment laps around campus, with Jin leading them.

Hours later, Jin finally dismisses the group of drained first years and wait as they all file out of the locker room before he heaves a sigh of relief. He had made it through alive. Finally having time to himself Jin sinks to the floor in a heap, back pressed against a wall, all the energy in his body suddenly gone and his limbs not quite feeling like his own.

He allows his eyes to slip shut. Focusing on his breathing and the silence of the gym. Coach Washijo was already gone and it was his job to lock up for the night. Jin replays the moments before the scuffle over and over in his mind, wondering if there was more he could have done beforehand.

What use was being vice-captain if even potential recruits won't listen to him?

Footsteps alert him of another, they draw closer and closer and Jin chalks it up to someone forgetting their bag.

“There you are.”

“What can I do for you Reon?” He responds without looking up, the effort seeming mountainous in his worn out state. Surprise taking hold momentarily, the other had no reason to be anywhere near the gym at this hour.

“I came to see how it went, saw some 1st years on the way here so it looked like they survived.”

Jin hums an affirmative.

He hears Reon settle down beside him a soft, murmured ‘there we go'.

A beat passes before Jin couldn't hold it in anymore. A laugh bubbles up as he finally turns to look at the other, tension slowly draining from his body.

“You should have been vice-captain.” He hears himself saying, shock flitting across Reon's features.

Because it was true. Jin isn't sure how in the world he was granted vice-captaincy, as far as he was concerned there were better candidates. Ushijima being the captain was unquestionable, however, his own vice-captaincy was. Jin's mind was still reeling at the fact his name had been called alongside Ushijima's to help lead the team. He had expected Reon or at the very least Semi to have been the one to stand beside their Ace.

They were much more competent at reigning in all the members and were firm leaders when need be. They were actually well respected and solid players that the team could depend on, not just some back up who almost never got to play in matches. 

“Is that why you've been so tense?” Reon finally asks. His steady voice and gentle expression almost makes Jin feel guilty about his sudden outburst.

“You could tell?”

“I wouldn't say that, but, you haven’t been yourself lately. Just thought that the vice-captaincy's taking time to get used to.”

They lapse into silence. Jin struggling to find words to apologize for unloading such a sudden troubled thought on the other. 

“You know,” Reon begins, “I think we're all where we're suppose to be. Don't ask how, but I have a feeling that you’ll find your footing. You're better fit to be vice-captain than you think, just give it some time. You don't have to be doing all yourself, we're here to support you too. And, if you need anything, let me know.” 

Reon gives him a warm smile, full of assurance and Jin couldn't help but believe him. He could do this.


	7. Tendou Satori

**VII**

Semi’s regular bout of insomnia leads him to find Tendou sitting in their floor's common lounge at 3am.

Tendou sat on a couch with his back towards the door, body curled tight, head resting in knees. The blocker's lanky figure illuminated by the moon's faint glow in the dark room. Semi almost mistakes him for sleeping until he hears a peculiar sound. The ragged exhale catches his attention and within seconds his feet takes him to the other's side. 

Semi waits to be acknowledged; he knows he made enough noise in his approach to not startle Tendou. He stands there, motionless as possible and silently watches. He refrains from physical contact, instead allows his presence to slowly fill the room, his breathing slow and calming. Hours could've passed for all he cared but Semi stands his ground. Despite his known impatience Semi finds himself unusually calm.

“Am I really a monster, Eita?” Tendou finally speaks, his voice tentative and meek. So unlike his usual boisterous and admittedly irksome personality. The lack of honorific also highly unlike him. 

“And who said that?”

His query goes unanswered as Tendou returns to his silence, gaze focused on the sleeping world outside.

“No one really. Just thinkin' about some stuffs…”

It all quickly comes together as the pieces fall into place.

Semi huffs out a breath before plopping himself in front of the other. Without a second thought he reaches forward and wraps his arms around Tendou's head and neck, yanking him forward until his forehead meets Semi's neck. Their arrangement was awkward. Tendou's form hunched over, leaning onto Semi who was supporting both their weights, but it was comfortable. He gently cards his fingers through red locks, softer than one would think considering all the styling products Tendou used.

“Sometimes you get on my nerves, and you drive me up a wall almost as much as Shirabu does.” He can feel the other stiffen and the flexing of his muscles in preparation to fight his way out of Semi's arms if necessary.

Semi tightens his hold and continues in a much softer voice, “But, I wouldn't trade these last few years playing with you for the world. You’re a great middle blocker and you being called the guess monster has nothing to do with whatever little demons you have running around in that head of yours. You’re invaluable to Shiratorizawa and our team _needs_ you on that court. And, you're one of my best friends.”

Tendou's hands come up to grip tightly at the back of his shirt, a faint tremor in his fingertips.

“I don't care about whatever those idiots from your elementary school ever said. You're an absolute weirdo, yeah, but I love you all the same. So does everyone else. We wouldn’t put up with you outside of practice otherwise, and if I ever have a run in with those punks? Somebody better be around to hold me back.”

Tendou huffs out a stifled laugh, the wheezing sound akin to a dying goat, but it was all Semi needed to know that his words had reached the other.

He finally allows Tendou to pull away, his eyes puffy and red and Semi wishes he really could go back in time and punch the day lights out of his friend's bullies.

“Do you really mean it?” Tendou asks, softly with some disbelief.

“Satori, if I’m willing to kill for Wakatoshi, at the very least I would get in a fist fight for you.” He deadpans.

A beat passes before a familiar Cheshire grin breaks on the other's face, melting away all prior hint of hesitance.

“Wow Eita-kun. That was the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me~!” Tendou pretends to swoon, hands over his heart. His switch in mood would give just about anyone else whiplash, but, Semi lets out a soft snort and shakes his head. He moves to stand, stretching briefly before making his way to the doorway.

“C'mon, I was on my way to the vending machine before I stopped here.”

“Ooooh. Are you treating me?”

“Don't get used to it.”


	8. Semi Eita & Ohira Reon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third years are my favourite bunch and Semi and Reon having their care reciprocated does things to my heart because that's how relationships should always be!!! No one should ever have to always be the "caretaker" or the assigned parent and lose themselves in it.

**VIII**

Semi oversleeps two days in a row despite being a notoriously light sleeper. He blames it on his extra practices, longer hours with less rest have to eventually catch up somehow.

Reon begins wearing an extra sweater everyday despite his imperviousness to the cold. He blames it on the classrooms being drafty, winter was approaching much faster this year.

Neither dare acknowledge the obvious other reason why.

Semi and Reon weren't the type to fall ill often. The two of them more often than not could skate past the Fall and Winter months with nothing more than the occasional sniffles and not suffer the worst of a seasonal cold or flu. Semi has a childhood plagued with a shitty immune system to thank and Reon was just exceptionally healthy all the time.

The same could not be said for their friends and classmates.

However, the thing about sharing a close quarter living space with another person was that, inevitably someone was going to catch something, and that meant that eventually both persons in the room would have it. At the same time.

It started with their Resident Advisor and began working its way through the floors. First a couple students showed signs of being unwell, then a few more, and eventually it had gone around the entire building. Hayato had been one of the unlucky few to have gotten sick first and was the likely culprit of passing it onto everyone else. First it was him, then Jin and Koh from the second floor, and then Tendou. Semi and Reon had counted their blessings too early when it seemed like the virus had finally died out, they caught it within two days of one another while everyone else recovered.

°°°

Semi lays in bed curled around a pillow and swaddled in blankets as Reon heats some water. He listens to the other’s soft, even breathing as he waits for the water to boil, patiently fighting off chills. Neither had left their room in over 24 hours—skipping meals probably wasn’t a great idea but the aching tiredness was winning—their friends had been kind enough to collect classwork for them and come checkup after practices.

The electric kettle shuts itself off and Reon pours the water into two waiting mugs with tea bags. He sets one down on the table above Semi's head and puts something over top, to keep it warm for when he wakes up, before retreating to his own bed.

°°°

A loud knock on their door stirs Semi from his fitful sleep. He attempts to ignore it but whoever was on the other side was a persistent bastard. Flipping over he glances at the other side of the room to find Reon still asleep, dead as a rock. With a huff and more effort or energy than he actually possessed Semi hauls himself up and immediately almost topples over. Colorful curses left his mouth as sudden wave of dizziness catches him off guard.

Semi drags himself to the door and yanks it open. He was greeted with far too many people for his (and Reon's) current state.

“I love you guys,” Semi begins, his voice gravelly from sleep, “I really do. But, what the actual fuck.”

Standing before him were their friends, Tendou apparently leading the group which would explain the obnoxious knocking.

“You two didn't show up for dinner again!” Tendou's voice was far too loud for an inside voice and certainly doing nothing to alleviate Semi's pounding head.

“I’m going to need you to take it down a few notches before I let you in this room.”

“Fine fine. Only because you’re sick and more miserable than usual.”

“How kind of you.”

Stepping aside Semi allows the other into his room, not bothering to wait to close the door before scurrying back to his still warm bed. Ushijima—bless his soul—makes sure the door doesn’t slam shut. By now the commotion has certainly woken up Reon.

“We brought you some stuff.” Jin speaks up as he sets a bag down on a desk. “It’s nothing fancy, but probably what you need right now. You two probably haven’t been eating much.”

Neither decide to comment.

Jin unpacks two thermoses and spoons before passing one off to Ushijima. Tendou has claimed a seat on Reon's bed and Hayato has done the same on Semi's. Ushijima makes his way over and gingerly hands one to Semi as Jin does the same to Reon.

“You're my favourite.” Reon says off handedly as he accepts the thermos, ignoring Tendou's cry of dismay. Jin rolls his eyes before taking a seat on Reon's other side.

“How are you two fairing?” Ushijima asks settling beside Semi. His added weight jostling the bed.

Reon grunts in response.

“We're alive.” Semi says twisting off the cap. A waft of hot steam escapes and he is met with the mild and warm scent of fresh okayuu. With a raised brow he meets Reon's eyes.

The surprise must have been evident in their faces since Hayato pipes up, “We made it. Well, not just us, everyone did. It's been weird without you two around. Shirabu might actually kill Goshiki if one of you doesn't get better soon.”

“Let him.”

“Eita!” Jin looks almost scandalized as Tendou lets out a shriek of laughter.

“Wow, this cold really got you good if you’re not even trying to care anymore.”

“It’s not that I don't care—thanks for the food—,” he pauses to take a sip, allowing the warmth to work through his veins, “but more like they're gonna have to get along for at least another year without us. They can figure it out.”

“What he means is that, we should be fine soon. Eita and I just need to rest up another day or two and we'll be back.” Reon interjects giving Semi a look.

“Sure. What he said.” He replies shrugging.

With the conversation over they move onto other topics for the night. Tendou recounts stories from class and practice with Hayato jumping in every now and then to elaborate. Even Jin and Ushijima had things to share while Reon and Semi slowly consumed their dinner. The room was certainly a little cramped and it was probably unwise to be seated as closely as they were while still sick but Semi was grateful for the warmth and Reon for the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this work as completed only because I had 8 snippets planned when I started but who knows, maybe I'll upload more if more inspiration strikes.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


	9. Shiratorizawa Academy Boy's Volleyball Club

**IX**

Occasionally, when the stars, school system, and practice schedule align the boys are given a rare responsibility free day. There was no school work due for the foreseeable future and practice was shortened. Yes, this was a rare moment indeed and must be savoured and cherished.

No one is quite sure whose idea it was (since no one was willing enough to scroll back up through 138 messages to check) but here they were. A dozen or so high school volleyball players crammed into the local ice cream shop a couple blocks from the academy grounds.

The shop employees knew them well enough to be able to address most by name. The counter girl’s smile never faltered as they each filed in one-by-one chattering about various topics as they perused the flavour selection. Though very few would deviate from their standard choices. They must've been a sight, with all their height and built bodies from years of routine training an exercise, patiently ordering one by one and idly chattering as they awaited their turns.

It would’ve been an amusing sight had there not been some scheming at play.

Unbeknownst to either Semi or Reon the team had concocted a plan, today would be _the day_ , the day that the team would finally pay for both their treats.

Trip after trip somehow, someway the two 3rd years had never failed to pick up the tab for the entire team. Relatively speaking a scoop of ice cream wasn't much to pay for, but multiplied by a dozen or so people and with add-ons? Surely it had to be out of budget with how often they visited the shop during the warmer months. It seemed like a rather childish thing to be fixated on, but the team finally had enough.

The plan was simple enough, keep the two distracted as they sneak two second years to the end of the line. The others would wait around and try to engage Semi and Reon in conversation to distract them as everyone ordered, luring them into a secured state of believing they were last ones—as always—before the second years swoop in, place orders, and pay.

It was simple and fool-proof.

However, not everything seems to go as planned when it involved those two.

Before anyone had realized it Reon had intercepted the two second years sent to the cashier and is handing over a card to pay for the entire team's treats. Jin makes a valiant attempt to try and slide between them but was shut down immediately by Semi who had snuck away from his conversation with Ushijima and Hayato.

The ding of the register echos as the team wallows in their failure. It had been a decent plan, nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. Yet they had been effortlessly foiled by experienced masters. Reon smiles softly as he thanks the cashier and while Semi makes polite conversation with the shop owner.

“We're so sorry!” The two second years declare, bowing deeply before their teammates.

“Better luck next time....” A second year says dejectedly, pout firmly in place.

“Next time we stop being lowkey. Wakatoshi-kun will just have to restrain them.” Tendou murmurs, earning nods all around.

“Agreed. No more playing nice.” Kawanishi pipes up from the back as the team begins their exit from the shop.

“Our treat today.” Reon had the gall to still be as casual as ever, even after paying for 14 different orders. He didn't even look fazed by the probably exorbitant amount.

“It’s _always_ your treat.” Hayato half-whines as he jabs a spoon into his cup, piled high with an assortment of flavors. His order alone would have cost ¥900.

“How do you two even afford all of this?” Jin says trying to sneak a peek at the receipt in Reon's hand.

“Don't worry about it.” Semi replies digging into his own cup. “Just enjoy it.”

A round of thanks was given, albeit with some low grumbles from a select few as the group set out on their walk back to campus with treats procured and continued scheming for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some very relatable content for any "mom"-friend out there (or you know, if you're POC and your parents raised you correctly.) 
> 
> Me and my friends always fight over bills and who is paying for what when we go out, as a "mom"-friend who is also friends with other "mom"-friends, paying a battle that you must always strategize for. Intercepting the bill/getting the server to put it all on once check vs. splitting it is a hard earned skill.
> 
> This is probably very likely the _actual_ last chapter for this story since a team chapter should be a perfect last chapter.


	10. Mother's Day Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dirty liar and forgot that Mother's day is in May and have come back with another chapter for this fic. Super humorous because why not.

**X**

Something was...amiss. 

Reon's glance across the court toward Semi is met with an equally curious look. Outwardly everything seemed fine, morning practice was no different from the day before and no one was being particularly troublesome, in fact if anything there were less disruptions than usual. Tendou had kept up his teasing but backed off right before it turned into anything else, the first years were more diligent in their drills—which was saying something since they were all so eager to prove themselves—and even Shirabu and Kawanishi kept from making too many snide comments. The only people who weren’t being just a little strange were Ushijima and Soekawa. There was just…something not quite right about it. Reon often called it a sixth sense for trouble and he couldn't seem to shake the feeling.

“You see it too right?” Semi murmurs as soon as they paired off for cool down stretches. Reon hums in agreement taking one more look around.

“Can't put a finger on it. But it doesn't feel like anything too troublesome. We can let them be.” Reon replies, reaching for a towel to wipe off his neck. “As long as this isn't another one of Satori's shower pranks.”

Semi muffles a snort before offering a hand to help him up. The two join their rest of the team as they all made their ways back into the locker room.

°°°

Morning classes pass by in a blur, mostly review for upcoming midterm exams and last minute lessons. And lunch passes by uneventfully, and so does afternoon practice. As does the rest of the week. The team’s behaviour remains slightly off kilter but neither Semi or Reon comment on it and it didn't seem disruptive. Perhasp they were simply too paranoid and looking for trouble where there was none. It quickly becomes a faint memory.

°°°

Sunday comes blissfully soon, the only day they were allowed true rest. No classes or practice to worry about and all the time in the world to do with as they please.

Semi wakes to find Reon already up and reading in bed, the gentle crinkling of pages turning a familiar sound in their dorm room. He reaches for his charging phone on the desk above his head, swiping through notifications before opening his contacts. He sends off a paragraph and some heart emojis to his mother before closing it and turning to face his roommate.

“You text your mom yet?” Semi inquires, brushing the last bits of sleep from his eyes as he snuggles deeper into his nest of sheets and blankets.

“Grandma too.” Is what he gets back, Reon's eyes never leaving his book.

They settle into a comfortable silence, Semi allowing his eyes to slip close as he listens to the turning of pages. Sleep no longer in his system but the comfort of bed and chance to rest his body too good to leave just yet.

Unfortunately, his time in bed was cut short as the room door was thrown open. “Good morning!”

Tendou's sudden presence at their door was unexpected, but given his odd nature it wasn't uncommon, and given past experiences he most likely wanted something. Or had some half-baked plan that he needed some unwilling assistance in.

“Good morning Satori. What can we do for you?” Reon slips a bookmark into place before setting it back on his desk, moving to pull out his desk chair for their guest.

“Well, you could do me a favour and join lonely ol’ me in the lounge right about now~ You don’t even have to change!”

“And if I say no?” Semi counters, curling deeper in himself to make the point. A terrible glint passes by in Tendou's eyes and within milliseconds Semi has thrown his cover over himself for protection. Though truly, it would do nothing of the sort.

“That just means I get to make you _Eita-kun._ ” Tendou throws himself on the bed and boney fingers start jabbing into the mound of fabric at random. His obnoxious guessing abilities pinpointing all of Semi's weak spots with ease, drawing uncontrollable tortured laughs from his victim.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll go, just stop touching me.” Semi huffs out, scurrying as far away from the redhead as possible, clutching his blanket to his chest like a makeshift shield.

“I’m glad you came around~”

Semi shoots him a rude gesture before making a beeline toward their bathroom.

°°°

The smell of cooking grows stronger as they make their way down the hallway. Their floor lounge and kitchen was usually used as the former but never the latter. Cooking was uncommon in the dorms given that they had dinning halls to service their meals. Thus, cooking was usually only done if a student was hungry at odd hours or needed to make their own meal. Given that it was morning most would be having breakfast in the dinning halls.

“What's going on here..?” Reon asks to no one in particular as they enter the lounge. There they found their teammates strewn all over, some doing the cooking and others simply lounging around presumably waiting for the food.

“We made breakfast for you! We wanted to show our appreciation for being the best senpais around!” Goshiki announced, from where he stood next to the stove helping Soekawa flip pancakes. Energetic and earnest as ever.

Reon and Semi exchange a glance before peals of laughter erupted, both holding onto each other for support as the team watched in confusion.

“Whose idea was it?” Semi finally gets out, laughter somewhat contained, wiping a tear from his eye and scanning over the group to find the guilty party.

“Tendou-san?”

Bingo.

“Tsutomu. Do you know what today is?” Reon asks, amusement evident in his tone. Goshiki blankly stares at the two, the gears slowly turning but no connection was being made.

“It's Mother's Day, Tsutomu. Which also means you should call your mom.” Judging by the surprise flickering across all their kouhai's faces no one else had made the connection. Shirabu's face tints red and Kawanishi avoids eye contact. Soekawa doesn't look surprised and neither did Hayato and Ushijima was impassive as always.

Semi rolls his eyes before he turns, nailing Tendou to the wall with a look, eyes narrowed into slits. “I knew something was up with you.”

“Is that any way to be grateful Semi-Semi?” Tendou says, diverting the conversation as he swings an arm around Semi’s shoulders and drags him over to join Ushijima and Hayato at the table. Reon following closely behind.

“You choose to pick Mother's Day to “celebrate” us?”

“What better day than today! Our team has been very fortunate to have you two and Tsutomu was especially excited to show his two favourite senpai some appreciation. Now just sit tight and we'll serve up breakfast!” He twirls away and disappears into the half wall separating the kitchen from the lounge.

“You two didn't stop him?” Semi levels a look at his fellow third years at the table. Hayato shrugged as Ushijima met his gaze.

“I found the idea worthwhile. You two have done much for the team and today was an acceptable day to do something kind.”

“Plus, every group of friends has a mom-friend. And we got two for the price of one.” Hayato tacks on. “And don't deny it. You and Reon are the mom friends to end all mom friends. I’m surprised Tsutomu hasn't slipped up and called one of you “mom” yet.”

“It’s only May. He has an entire school year left to slip up.” Kawanishi interjects, placing a plate of pancakes down on the table. “Those are for everyone else. Shirabu and Goshiki have yours.”

As if right on cue twin plates piled high and decorated with strawberries and confectioner's sugar are set down in front of them. It looked almost too good to have been made by high school boys in a dorm kitchen, almost, if not for the knowledge that Jin's family owned a local bakery and café.

Shirabu tips his head in acknowledgement at Semi whilst Goshiki gushes about all the time and effort it took to make the plates perfectly presentable. The two retreat back into the kitchen to retrieve the other toppings and placed them all around the table. Reon makes a single attempt at standing to help before he is yanked back down into his seat by Hayato, all the while tutting his disapproval.

“I suppose we're along for the ride huh?” Reon says throwing a glance at Semi before returning to watch the last of the dishes being matched out to the table.

“No use once Satori has people invested in his plans. In any case, at least we got a free homemade breakfast out of it.”

They watch as the rest of their team settles down at the cramped lounge table and begin chatting up a storm. Fond smiles tug at their lips as they too dig into the meal so carefully and lovingly prepared for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
